All That Matters
by Asdfjkl.Lauren
Summary: Lauren, the 4th wheel to the golden trio, has fallen for one of the most unlikely people. When she tells Harry and the others of her feelings Harry terribly angry. Not realizing he pushes her further into the person's arms. DracoxOC i fixed the mistakes:


Draco and an OC.

My OC's name is lauren skaggs . Shes in the same year as Draco, and this is after the war. And she's bestfriends with Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. She's a halfblood Gryffindor. Yep. (: that's all you need to know. It's not like this is a chapter story.

Author Of The Moment Can You Tell Me Do I End Up Happy?

I felt my heart beat at a maddening pass, my thoughts raced around in my head making it hard to think clearly, my blood was boiling with pure rage, and the anger tears that I'd held back for so long began to fall. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to understand. He was supposed to understand how I felt, how much this meant to me, and most of all he was supposed to be there for me.

But he wasn't. All he thought about was how he felt about _him_ not about how I felt about _him!_ His heated angry words rang in my ears and it felt like any moment I would explode on him. Then it happened. Before I could think things through I'd done it, the back of my hand collided with his face and the sound a skin hitting skin filled my ears.

I felt the tears I'd been fighting off fall freely now, there was no holding back or turning around now. "SHUTUP." I heard myself scream, my voice sounded so foreign I could hardly believe it was really me speaking. "How dare you? I thought we were friends Harry! I thought you of all people, YOU my bestfriend, would understand and be there for me! But no, you let your own selfish feeling cloud your mind! And then you have the NERVE to sit here and yell at me like you're the boss of me, like you can tell me what to do, and like you can tell me who to love!"

I choked out a sob and glared harshly at him. His normal happy expression was nowhere to be found, his face was twisted with undeniable anger. Hermonie and Ron just stood back their mouths sealed shut and their faces were blank. It was clear they didn't know what to do see as it was they were bestfriends with us both.

I breathed in deeply trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. All I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs at him and slap him as he'd slapped me with his harsh insensitive words.

"Lauren, do you hear yourself! Do you know who you're talking about!"

"Do you hear yourself! All I've heard come out of your mouth is inaccurate biased bullshit! You don't know the first thing about _him_! All you know is what you think you know, and what you've come to think of _him_ over the years!" Every word I screamed rolled off my tongue like a swift and unforgiving tidal wave.

"I don't think Lauren! I know. _He's_ been an unrelenting pain in our asses since we met _him_! _He_ was a deatheater for fucks sake; or did you just happen to forget that when _he_ _swept you off your feet_?" What he said was true. _He _had been a deatheater and he had been an exasperating little shit, but things change, people change.

"I'm not going to lie, what you say is true. People change though. _He's_ different! You can't blame _him_ for what _he_ turned out to be. _His_ parents were relentless and cruel. If Ron's parent's had been like _his_, Ron would have turned out just the same!"

"Oh don't give that. Everything _he_ did was of his own free will! _He _chose to be who_ he_ is!"

This was going nowhere. Harry wouldn't back down, and neither would I. I loved Harry like a brother, and the fact he couldn't support me in this felt like someone had used crucio on me.

I breathed in deeply one more time and felt my eyes close tightly and I tried to center my brain on one thought instead of the millions that were running around in my brain. "Harry. Please. I love _him_. Can't you understand that? Can't you just support me because of the relationship me and you have as friends; why does this have to be about how your relationship with _him_?"

I opened my eyes and felt fresh hot tears slide down my cheeks. I searched his eyes for any sign that I'd gotten through to him, for some small sign that he would support me and my feelings. I could see him thinking it over, the gears of his mind turning.

"I can't. It's either me or _him_?" I actually felt like I was going to be sick as I felt my heart drop down dramatically.

"How could you make me choose..?" I could barely get that sentence out because I sobbing now.

"Choose." That's all he said. He wouldn't even look me in the eye now.

I willed myself to stop my tears and I felt my uncontrollable rage return. I was livid that he of all people was doing this to me. I stepped up to him to where we were no more than an inch or 2 apart and I did the only thing I could think of, I spit in his face. He looked shocked of course, but I could see his anger returning and out of nowhere his hands came up and pushed me down.

"Harry!" I heard Ron and Hermonie scream at the same time they must have been just as shocked as I was. "Fine, go! Go, but DON'T you dare think we're friends anymore. If you so much as utter a word to me I WILL curse you into next week."

I sat there on the floor seething, "I don't need you Potter, but you need me. You'll regret this! You hypocritical asshole, standing there and talking about what a horrible person _he_ is, but at least _he_ would never make me choose like you are. _He_ wanted me to tell you guys because_ he_ knew it would make me happy to have my friends know. But no, you scream in my face, try and make me feel guilty about who i love, and then you make me choose! Who's the horrible person now?"

Harry turned his back on me. He walked in between Hermonie and Ron, the two of them looked stunned they had no idea what to do. I got up and roughly grabbed my bag. I narrowed my eyes at the three of them, "Well? I bet you two are going to side with him aren't you?"

They looked at each other and then back at me, I could tell they didn't want to choose but I could tell they didn't approve of the choice I'd made either.

"Lauren.." That was all Hermonie could manage to say. "Fine, side with him; I knew you would. You two always do." I turned around and stormed out of the portrait hole and never looked back. I could hear Hermonie yelling after me but I didn't care, I had to get out of there.

I had to find _him_, but there was no telling where _he _was. We'd finished the classes for the day and the most likely place _he'd _be was in _his_ common room. I sighed heavily; I needed to talk to _him_.

I wandered around aimlessly I had no idea where I was going but needed to clear my pounding head. Suddenly I felt an arm encircle my waist and a hand coming over my mouth. I was being dragged into the nearest empty classroom. I panicked at first and tried to get away, I felt the person's grip on me tighten.

"Calm down. It's only me."

The person's hand dropped and they immediately turned me around to face them. My eyes met intense gray ones and I felt my heart begin to race at an unbelievable speed. "Draco." He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. He leaned forehead against mine and placed his hand on my cheek. His thumb traced light circles into my cheek, it felt as though all that had taken place between me and Harry had happened ages ago.

"Draco." I said again, except it came out in between a sob. I'd started to cry again, and I flung my small arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He was startled at first but I felt his one arm tighten around my waist and his other hand move to my back and begin to stroke it softly to try and get me to calm down.

I felt all the tears I'd been holding back since my fight with Harry come crashing down and I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. Before I knew it I felt him pick me up bridal style, he moved to the closest wall and set us down on the floor with his back against the wall and me in his lap. I was like a little ball in his lap, my eyes were puffy and red now and my sobs had turned into hiccups by now. My tears had stopped falling, crying had made me look as bad as I felt.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" As I told him what had happened between me and Harry I could feel fresh tears forming in my eyes but I willed myself not to cry again. Harry didn't deserve these tears.

Draco nuzzled his nose against my neck, I could tell he was angry but he held his tongue for my sake. "I don't…understand. He's was…my bestfriend." My voice was horse and cracked as I spoke.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want-Draco stop. Please don't start. He was my bestfriend, but I love you. Friends come and go, but if you went I have no idea what I'd do without you." I moved in his lap so my legs were on either side of him. I had my hands on his solid chest to keep my balance and my forehead against his. I could see the obvious concern in his eyes, but I knew he could see in my eyes that I was serious and that I meant what I had said.

I could feel him inching closer, his hands moved to rest on my hips. He pulled me as close as possible until our faces were a just an inch apart. When his lips were almost touching mine I heard him whisper, "I love you." I felt his lips brush mine as he spoke, and it sent shivers down my spine. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine, I loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms, I loved knowing he was mine and I was his, I loved him. I loved Draco Malfoy.

To hell with Harry, if he can't support me than maybe he wasn't a real friend at all.

Draco closed the small gap between us and placed his lips on mine. My heart did a back flip in my chest. My tiny hands moved up his solid front to the sides of his face. His face felt so soft under my smaller hands. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile. The smile I knew he only showed and held for me.

As I stared into his normally icy gray eyes, which were right now a brighter gray that held some sort of shine in the, my mind seemed to clear and my heart seemed to fill with a bubbly warm feeling. I knew what it was, it was love. I love him, so much. Even though he was cruel to my friends, once a deatheater, and he was even once hateful to me, none of that seemed to matter now.

All that matter was what was going on now. All that matter was that we loved each other. That's all that mattered.

We All Have A Story To tell.

I love OCs and Draco. They are rather amazing.

Review Please.(:


End file.
